The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of soap articles containing a decorative concentric colored pattern in a clear or colored transparent soap.
Transparent soaps are popular with consumers, and many consumers desire decorative soap articles comprised of transparent soap formulations.
The prior art includes numerous formulations and process for transparent and translucent soaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,126 issued to Joshi on Apr. 22, 1986 provides a background on formulations and manufacturing processes for translucent and transparent soaps.
The prior art also includes transparent soaps with embedded soap shapes, printed films, and other articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,639 issued Jun. 8, 1993 to Mottola describes a dual-phase toilet bar having a first portion that is at least translucent and a second portion that is opaque. A process is disclosed wherein a clear composition is poured to partly fill a mold. Thereafter, an opaque composition is poured into the remaining volume of the mold, this composition being essentially identical to the clear composition but also including a small amount of solid particulate opacifying agent. Alternatively, the opaque composition may be poured first into the mold followed by the clear composition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a transparent soap bar having a decorative internal layer without requiring different soap formulations other than color additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,433 issued Mar. 12, 1985 to Inui et al describes a process for the preparation of soap articles containing dried shapes also formed of soap. The process comprises the steps of placing a dried shape of colored soap on a supporting base of transparent soap which has been cooled to solidification but not been dried; and then adding transparent soap, which may or may not be colored; cooling to solidification; and removing the solidified transparent soap, followed by drying the soap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique and aesthetically pleasing transparent toilet bar incorporating a decorative concentric colored pattern.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a transparent toilet bar incorporating a decorative concentric colored pattern.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the summary, detailed description and example which follow.